1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mesh type of material used as a cover on convertible vehicles especially to open top and open side sport utility vehicles.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Convertibles are very popular as they allow a driver to in effect be outside while driving in the vehicle. One specific type of convertible that is very popular is the short bed sport utility vehicle such as the JEEP WRANGLER and the SUZUKI SAMURAI. Such vehicles are characterized by having a front passenger compartment and a rear cargo deck, which deck may also have seating therein. The front passenger seats typically delineate the front passenger compartment from the rear cargo compartment as does a roll bar. Generally, the roof, as well as the cargo compartment as well as the space behind the front seats are open and the passenger windows may either be of conventional design or may be plastic and removable. These types of vehicles are very fun to drive as they are open and give the driver and passengers a great feel for the road as well as the great outdoors. However, one problem experienced by many drivers is that after spending extended time in the vehicle, the sun can be quite strong on the occupants. Additionally, in off road travel, dust and debris enters the passenger compartment as well as the cargo compartment, making the experience somewhat unpleasant for the occupants.
One method to combat these problems is simply to place the original vehicle cover, which is either a soft top vinyl type of cover or a hard plastic shell cover back onto the vehicle to block the sun and the debris encountering the passengers. However, this solution merely defeats the basic purpose of the vehicle to provide an open and airy ride for the driver and passengers.
Another solution is to use a mesh-type cover to cover some of the open areas of the vehicle. The mesh covers have the advantage in that they only partially block the sun, thereby preventing the passengers from frying while allowing some sun onto their skin. Additionally, the mesh cover blocks much of the unwanted debris from entering the vehicle while allowing the wind to rush through the vehicle, which is desired by owners of such vehicles.
However, the problem with present mesh covers is that they tend to be unduly complex in design and construction making installation and use of such covers awkward and less than desirable. Spending a good part of the day installing the cover onto the vehicle takes away valuable beach time. Additionally, some covers are very simple in operation in that they cover the entire passenger and cargo compartments in a single fashion. This prevents the user from covering a portion of the vehicle with the mesh cover while leaving other portions open, thereby restricting versatility of the device.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for a cover for a convertible vehicle that addresses the above-stated shortcomings found in the prior art devices. Specifically, such a cover must cover all or just some open portions of the vehicle depending on the desires on the user. The cover must only partially cover its intended compartments so that the wind and some sun can pass through the cover. The cover must be of relatively simple design and construction so that it is relatively easy to install onto the vehicle when needed and remove therefrom when use is no longer desired.